Seven Times
by LetsWriteNow
Summary: Seven times. That is the number the ignorant fools of the Council have tried to kill him. But… He was smart. Mad? Yes. Insane? Probably. A monster? Definitely. But, he was smart. He was patient. And so he waited. He drifted, as shade waiting to be to return to its former glory. The first was a mere experiment, to see if it would work. The second was his opportunity.(adopted)
1. Chapter 2

**Guess who adopted a Story!… Me. Its me. Any way I adopted this story from Son of Zeus 0001. Keep in mind this is technically the _second_ chapter. The first can still be read on the original piece under his name. We don't really know how to transfer it over to me… It's a work in progress. Any way I am honored to take over the writing of this story, I hope to do it justice.**

 **To those that like my other stories, I have altered my update** **schedule. In stead of going in order, I'm going to work on whatever story that has my interest. It sucks for you guys, I know. Your favorite stories (of mine at least) might not be updated in timely fashions. I decided to do it this way because of how I tend to work. I hit a lot of blocks if I'm not into it, so over all I think it's slower for me to go in order. So please, people of the , bear with me.**

 **Obviously I don't own anything, not even the initial idea.**

* * *

"You have to close this portal!" Ebenezer was quickly getting tired of this conversation. In fact he was past being tired of it, yet the elder Fentons could be as pig headed and stubborn as anyone he knew. Considering that he mainly knew people who came from bygone times that was quite a feat.

"Mr. McCoy, we understand that it's dangerous, but I assure you we are equipped to deal with anything that might come out of the Ghost Zone." Maddie explained in a calm manner that did nothing to hid the fire building in her eyes.

"Yeah! We can kick any Ghost butt that comes our way!" Jack said with his usual exuberance not quite being able to hid the building irritation in his voice unlike his wife. It was actually rather impressive that he managed to be loud and quiet at the same time.

"First of all, its called the NeverNever, and there's more than ghost in there! Maintaining a constant opening will cause problems, to say the least!" Now to the point that his old scottish accent was starting to come out Ebenezer tried particularly hard to hammer in why the two scientists had to shut the portal down. "No wonder this place feels like it's drowning in dark magic! No one, not even the denizens of the NeverNever, can keep a portal open forever! Let alone two bloody years!

"Doesn't that just mean that we've made progress? Making progress? Science is all about pushing boundaries and making discoveries for the betterment of everyone!" Maddie countered harshly, the Fenton Matriarch loosing her outward calm.

"That may be so, but are you willing to put your family at risk of far worse things than death for the sake of 'discovery'?" Maddie and Jack both stiffened as if slapped. They didn't need specifics on "worse than death," given all they've experienced over the last two years. Seeing that he finally got through Ebenezer's voice softened "I can understand not wanting to stop moving forward with research, believe me I do, but there always comes a time to take stalk of whats right in front of you. Power like this-" the Blackstaff motioned to the portal "-can and will cause harm. Whether you wish it to or not." He finished by briefly glancing at where Danny was standing with is sister, still keeping his gaze locked at his feet.

Jack and Maddie shared a drawn out searching look. Some type of communication must have passed between the two because they both turned back towards the old Wizard all of their fire snuffed out. "Ca-can't we..." What ever Maddie was going to say died on her lips as she looked at the Fenton Ghost Portal. Her and Jack's life's work.

Locking eyes with Jack as he put a hand on her shoulder he managed to ask somberly "Do really need to shut her down? I mean what'f you're wrong?"

Unable to smile at this victory, Ebenezer nodded with a sigh "Sometimes when dealing with things like Magic it's never bad to be overly cautious. The fact that you made a gateway into the NeverNever with mortal science is simply astonishing, but in this case the safest option is to shut it down."

* * *

Jazz was surprised, although a more adequate word would be "gobsmacked." Her parents, the same parents that would never change their habits or mannerisms no matter how many times things blew up in there faces, where actually shutting down the ghost portal. They were shutting down their life's work. Their magnum opus. Even when it didn't work initially she was positive that they would've gone back to it eventually, seeing why it didn't work and making sense of the crazy stuff only they seem to really understand.

Or maybe not only them anymore. The old hillbilly had to have known about the same things that her parents know about if he was able to talk them into shutting the Fenton Ghost Portal down. But of course Mr. McCoy would know about things, he was a Wizard. With a capital "W." The wizard responsible for Danny's training and essentially the only reason Danny was still alive at the moment.

Jazz couldn't help but glance at Danny, who looked like he didn't know what to feel. As his older sister, she would like to believe that she could read him pretty well, at least now that she knew about his extracurricular activities. He had a odd expression, one of surprise. Although she could still see the grin in his eyes. She honestly wasn't aware that a person could have such an expression, she'll have to take note of that fact. A simple truth snapped her out of her off topic thoughts. Things really were changing, and Jazz couldn't figure out if they were for the best.

The rest of the day went as Jazz expected it to go, her parents didn't stay sullen for too terribly long and were soon pestering Mr. McCoy about things that she decided she wouldn't be able to understand even if she tried. Of course she still tried, and it went over her head. Danny was still in some form of shock, giddy that the portal was closed, whilst at the same time not willing to believe it had actually happened. Jazz was just trying to go with the flow, which was perhaps ironically Danny's specialty. Once dinner came around, and upon accepting the Fentons invitation, Ebenezer experienced an authentic Fenton Household meal. Thankfully it was only the meatloaf that came to life, and the kitchen wasn't destroyed. Again. Despite the normal - Fenton Normal at least - atmosphere there was definitely a tension in the air.

Danny had revealed most of his secrets, outside his alter ego. The Fenton Ghost portal was now closed for the first time in two years. Jazz was off to collage in a few weeks, and Danny was off to learn magic. Indeed, change was already here.

* * *

Danny was awake as the sun was making its way over the horizon. This was odd considering he slept like a rock, or maybe not. He didn't have to get up in the middle of the night to deal with a rouge specter or whatever for the first time in... Danny didn't even know. With the portal closed, nothing other worldly came into range of his ghost sense, or whatever he's going to have to call it now. Also by the time he went to bed he was practically dead on his feet, the start of his week wasn't pleasant to say the least. He was powerless to stop some whack job with a huge broadsword who ended up kidnapping him, then he was put on trial for breaking laws that he hadn't even known existed and was almost executed for it. Thankfully he was saved from having his head chopped off (ew) by a guy who looks like the archetypical hillbilly and was told that he was a wizard and not a half-ghost. Not to forget that now he was going to be dragged off to the old man's farm to be trained.

It was a busy week.

Around six-thirty Danny's stomach demanded that he get up and feed it and he was forced to oblige. It wasn't too much longer before the sound of sizzling eggs and bacon filled the kitchen of Fenton Works.

"You cook?" Ebenezer questioned from the kitchen entrance way startling Danny.

Seeing that there wasn't any danger - yet - Danny replied "Yeah. You saw how meals can be last night. Knowing how to cook is sort of a required skill to live here." Ebenezer made a sound of agreement and understanding, he was still wondering how the meatloaf had teeth. "Anyway you hungry?" Danny asked the old man.

"I suppose I could eat. Thank you." At that Danny nodded and quickly served up a plate of eggs, toast and bacon to the old wizard, who nodded in thanks and started eating quietly. Soon afterwards Danny joined Ebenezer at the table and began his own meal.

Neither spoke for several moments, both choosing to simply enjoy the meal. Eventually the silence was broken by Ebenezer. "You were pretty quiet yesterday, so you must have questions."

Danny took his time to swallow the food in his mouth before giving his answer "I figured you answered enough questions last night." Ebenezer simply gave the young man a look. Danny sighed before putting his fork down and looked at the old man. "Where am I supposed to start?" he asked tuning his gaze back to his food. "My world is quickly turning upside down. Again. I was one thing that I was just beginning to accept, and I mean really accept. Now I'm something completely different. I was almost killed. No, executed! Now I really don't have any idea where I stand, and I have no idea where to start!" Danny realized that his voice was beginning to raise in volume, so he quickly got control of himself before continuing "The only question I can ask right now is... What's actually going to happen now? And I don't really mean me going with you to some farm to train in magic. I mean..."

Seeing Danny lose his steam and words, Ebenezer took his chance to speak "I see. That is definitely a fair question. Well, as you know it is my responsibility to train you. To teach you how, and why you use your magic. It is also my responsibility to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't start using dark magic again. After that, you can live your life as you see fit, at least to a point." Ebenezer took a chance to organize his thoughts before continuing.

"After your training is complete you will be full fledged member of the White Council, and all that being a member means. But you will also have something call the Doom of Damocles hanging over your head. A Warden will be assigned to you, they will be something of a parol officer for you. The only difference is if they catch you preforming dark magic they are ordered to execute you on the spot."

Danny couldn't hold back a wince "So... This whole thing will never be over?" He snorted "Story of my freaking life."

"Unfortunately, that may be the case." Ebenezer said locking eyes with Danny, the fact the boy tensed didn't escape his notice. "The Doom can be lifted if you behave and prove that you won't turn back to dark magic." His gaze turned distant as he continued "My last apprentice was in a similar situation as you, but he ended up helping to deal with a warlock that was murdering people and causing some type of havoc with some magical drugs. As such he ended up getting the Doom of Damocles lifted from his head. He still can't break the laws, but he's not being hounded by a Warden anymore."

Danny was silent for a minute before he said anything. "Well I guess I shouldn't waste this second chance then." It hasn't been too long since his trip through time, second chances don't come by every day.

"Wise choice. Considering that I took responsibility for you, I also have the Doom over my head. So... Yes please, don't squander this chance." This earned a wry smile form Ebenezer's latest apprentice.

"Right." Danny said as he leaned back into his chair staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He sighed "How am I going to explain this to Sam and Tucker."

"I don't think thats a good idea, boy." Ebenezer warned.

"What?" Danny said quickly sitting up and looking to the old man in outrage. "Why not? They've been with me since the beginning!"

"The Council doesn't like to broadcast its existence. If you must tell them anything keep it on a need-to-know basis."

"I understand having secrets, but those two are my best friends. Hell, they've risked their lives for me! How can I not tell them what's going on!?"

"To protect them." Was Ebenezer's simple reply, earning him a startled look from Danny. "If they learn about the wider community they could get involved in things that they wouldn't ever be able to handle."

Danny scowled "They've been with me since the beginning! Every stupid adventure I've ever experienced they've experienced with me!"

Ebenezer silently looked at the young man for a moment before calmly asking "And how many times have they almost died? Even with you there to protect them?" Danny couldn't bring himself to answer that question. Partially out of simple stubbornness, and partially because he knew perfectly well how many times they've almost been killed. Ebenezer continued, seeing through Danny's stubbornness "If they learn about the wider world, about the higher powers that govern the world we live in. It could mean more than their lives."

Danny took a moment to mull over the ominous information Ebenezer had given him. On one hand he was confident in his friends, they've definitely proven themselves in a pinch and they've both gotten to be pretty good shots with the Fenton Ghost Weapons.

Though, on the other hand, both Sam and Tucker have been in really bad situations. Tucker was given similar power to him, but he couldn't handle them and went crazy. Sam had gotten a hold of a magic amulet that made her transform into a freaking dragon when she got upset. Heck. Danny himself had almost killed both of them when he was under Freakshows control. The fact of the matter was that the situations he found himself in were dangerous. Stupidly so. And he was about to step out into the wider stage, so-to-speak. The answer to his dilemma was sadly obvious.

"Alright, fine." Danny said solemnly. "I won't tell them."

Nodding in a understanding way "You don't have to keep everything from them, if what have you said is true, they're already in too deep to do that. Just try to filter what you tell them, like how you did with your parents."

Danny didn't have the motivation to look up at the old hillbilly, startled that he knew he didn't tell his parents everything. Because, of course he knew. The two finished their food in silence and Danny quickly left to meet with his friends. It didn't surprise him much that both Sam and Tucker were just about to knock on his door when he stepped out.

"Perfect timing." Sam said with a grin that quickly morphed into something more serious. "Now what the hell happened? Who's the old redneck? And why did you chase us out of the house yesterday?"

Danny suddenly wished he had more time to go over his lines. "Ok, first..." He shifted his gaze between the expectant gaze of his best friends "I'll tell you guys as we walk." He started down the street before his friends could say anything. He waited for them to catch up before he started to speak. "Alright. In order. Well on the day that I disappeared I ran into some trouble... Trouble that I couldn't really deal with-"

"Wait." Tucker interrupted. "You ran into something that you couldn't deal with? Like what?"

Danny had to think quickly for an answer. Not finding one, he instead went with what was probably a safe answer. "I don't know what it was. It was something that we never ran into before. To say the least it kicked my butt." Danny paused as they passed some kids from Casper High that he couldn't really be bothered to place names with. Once they had passed out of ear shot he continued "The old man, his name is Ebenezer McCoy... Well he helped me out."

"He's a Ghost Hunter?" Sam asked, not being able to see it in the old man.

"...No, not really." Danny adopted a look of debating with ones self before he continued. "Apparently there's weird crap that doesn't involve ghosts. Ebenezer's a Wizard... Don't look at me like that." He said catching his friends disbelieving looks.

"A wizard?" Tucker asked.

"Like crazy long beards, hats with stars on them, and making brooms come to life?" Sam asked.

"Kind of?" Danny answered. "Although less Disney and more D&D... And I might be a wizard too." This earned him odd looks from Sam and Tucker, obviously.

"You believe him?" Sam asked.

"Well he would know, right?" Danny said lamely.

"He's not going to be dragging you off to some castile in Europe is he?" Tucker asked.

The question made Danny snort "No, and thank what ever higher power that that isn't a thing. He's taking me to some farm to train."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're leaving?" Sam asked. Before Danny could answer she continued "We don't even know if this whole thing is real! And even if it is, he could be wrong about you!"

Danny sighed "Yeah. Although I'm pretty sure he's the real deal, and if he's wrong about me then I'm just back to being the freak of nature."

Both of his friends winced. "Come on man, you're not a freak. So don't talk like that." Tucker said.

"What else would you call someone who is both alive and dead?"

"Has it been bugging you that much? The half-ghost thing I mean." Sam asked, worried.

"A little. I guess." Danny replied.

"A little more than a little, I think." Tucker stated.

Danny shrugged. "Ok fine. It's been bothering me a lot. Ever since the accident I think."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sam asked.

"Because there was nothing we could do about it. Why complain when I was pretty much stuck like that. Hell, every attempt I've made to get rid of it has back fired in some way. But now? Now I might be something completely different. I might be a wizard, not half-dead. Human. Frankly I think I prefer magic over ghosty-ness." Seeing his friends still seem worried Danny added "And if it turns out that I'm a half-ghost anyway, then I'm ok with that too. Been one for two years, I'm used to it. Just another part of my life, ya know?"

Sam and Tucker appeared to have accepted his answer and they both nodded.

"Well whatever happens, we're behind you." Sam said grinning.

"Yeah, come hell or high water." Tucker said adding his support too. Danny could only smile in thanks.

"Of course you're going to have to tell us what's really going on." Sam said smugly. She laughed when Danny froze in place "We know you way too well. So we know for a fact that you're not telling us everything."

"But we can wait, we trust you enough for that." Tucker said. "But you will tell us eventually." He ordered.

"Yeah." Danny said unable to keep his smile from his face. "Its a promise."

The trio of friends spent as much time as they could before Danny got the call that it was time for him to leave. He said his farewells to his friends and headed home to pack. Not a half-hour later Danny was back in Ebenezer's beat up old truck, leaving Amity Park. His leaving was pretty standard fair as far as someone leaving could be, despite the fact that he was leaving to learn magic.

The several hour drive went by mostly in silence, with only the occasional inkling of conversation breaking it. Eventually, Ebenezer and his new protégé finally made it to his farm, which was firmly in the middle of nowhere. It was the next day that Danny's lessons would start.


	2. Chapter 3

**I told you that I'm working on what has my** **interests. And that was this this time. Anyway here's the the third chapter of "Seven Times." (If you are confused, READ THE VERSION UNDER SON OF ZEUS 0001! As I have adopted this story from him, he has the first chapter. Eventually we'll figure out how to get the first chapter over to my side of things. Any way enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Old wizards don't wast time. At six the morning after Ebenezer and Danny had arrived at the old wizards farm Danny was roused out of his bed, had breakfast and was outside with Ebenezer to start his first lesson on magic. The old wizard stood before Danny, who was sitting on the house's deck. Being the teenager that he was, Danny tried his hardest to keep awake and aware for his lesson, to mixed results.

"Come on boy, now's not the time for sleeping." The old man said trying to force Danny's brain into working order.

"I'm awake." Danny replied, his mind slowly booting up, it was a long drive and a early morning. He's had worse of course, that doesn't mean he's completely functional.

"Alright, then try to remember what I'm going to teach you. At this rate I'm bound to give you a quiz later." Danny started to try harder to be alert and channel his inner morning person. Ebenezer started his lecture "Now that I have your attention, lets go into the basics. A quick review, as I'm sure you're well aware of, there are seven laws of magic. The First Law: Thou shalt not kill. Care to tell me what that means?"

Thanks to the subject matter Danny was far more awake now "It mean don't kill people. Right?"

"Yes. Although to be more precise it's 'don't kill with magic'" Ebenezer explained. "Magic is the power of Life, derived from Creation its self. To kill with it is next to blasphemous, and stains the soul. You already know the punishment for breaking one of the laws." Danny nodded unintentionally rubbing his neck. "Next is the Second Law: Thou shalt not transform another. This means?"

"Uh, you can't turn people into toads?" Danny answered, starting to see a pattern with how this particular lesson was going.

"Exactly. To transform some one else against there will is beyond dangerous. You are forcing them into a form that they have no business being in. Not only that, once they're changed, their mind would degrade into whatever you changed them into. Essentially killing them." Ebenezer paused a moment for what he said to be absorbed by the teen. "Next is the Third Law: Thou shalt not invade the mind of another."

Not needing to be prompted Danny answered the unasked question "No mind reading right?"

"Thats right." Ebenezer answered staring hard at Danny as this was one of the laws the boy had broken. "It's possibly one of the worst things you could do to some one, invading the sanctity of their mind. Not only that, but invading ones mind, no matter how gentle you try to be, is always violent. Because of this it causes damage, to them and you." Danny couldn't come up with any type of reply, he was basically told that every time he overshadowed someone he was going a little bit more insane, and so were the person being overshadowed. "Next is the Forth Law: Thou shalt not enthrall another."

"Taking control over them." Danny knew that this was on him too.

"Usually tied very closely to the Third Law, it is absolutely villainous-" Danny winced "-to steal some one's free will. It can be taken to the point that the thrall, the person being controlled, could be utterly destroyed through the enthrallment." Danny could only nod. Idly, he figured this was probably why Vlad was so much of a fruit-loop. He's overshadowed so many people that the older halfa - or wizard as it stood - was bent to about ninety degrees. "Next, the Fifth Law: Thou shalt not reach beyond death."

"Um, they said something about necromancy? That's the Fifth Law, right?" Danny said, drawing upon his inner nerd to figure out what necromancy meant.

"Yes." Before Ebenezer could continue he was interrupted by Danny's raised hand. Snorting out a laugh Ebenezer said "You're the only one here. Really no need for raised hands."

"Right, sorry." Danny said, blushing. "It's just that, necromancy is like making zombies and stuff right?" Seeing Ebenezer nod in affirmation Danny continued, bringing to light a question that's been bugging him for a while now. "Well the thing is... I was charged with using necromancy, but I've never made a zombie."

"Controlling ghost also counts. Necromancy is magic in dealing with death, using it to grant more power. This includes human sacrifices. It is ink black, and universally wrong."

"Well yeah." Danny agreed. "It just that, I've never done anything you just said." At that Ebenezer stopped moving and stood still as a statue. His eyes stayed on Danny, evaluating him.

"You're serious aren't you." Ebenezer finally said. His eyes briefly unfocused in thought before he snapped back "Alright, we'll deal with that later. For now the Sixth Law: Thou shalt not swim against the currents of time. Care to tell me what that would mean."

Danny had to force to keep himself from swallowing in nervousness "N-no time travel right?" He almost kicked himself for stuttering.

Ebenezer eyed the boy for a moment before he continued his lecture "Yes. Time travel is explicitly dangerous. Those foolish enough to try, risk crating a paradox, or outright breaking the time stream. I will admit that I don't really know how it all works, but even the clairvoyant risk insanity if they try to change things too much. No wizard is all knowing, so they can't predict what may happen." Danny nodded, wisely keeping his mouth shut on his own experience with time travel. "Oh, and sooner or later you will tell me what you know about time travel. You're not the first idiot apprentice to try to keep secrets from me."

Damn it.

"Now the final Law. The Seventh Law: Thou shalt not seek knowledge of the Outer Gates. I don't expect you to know what this actually means, so I'll explain. There is where we stand now, the human world or real world. Then there is the world beyond, the spirit world, or the Nevernever. The Nevernever is the home of myths, monsters, ghost, demons, etceteras and etceteras. Despite the craziness of the Nevernever, it is still a part of our reality. Yet it is from beyond the Outer Gates that things not of our reality reside. Things that drive men mad, and who's very presence in our world would cause what is to warp and bend."

"So... Like Cthulhu?" Danny asked suddenly feeling particularly small.

"Yes. Lovecraft was trying to spread knowledge about the Outsiders. It is against the Laws to even seek knowledge about them. As such, we'll be stoping here about that." Ebenezer let the information settle before moving on "Now, lets see what you can actually do, follow me lad."

The next hour was equal parts fascinating and horrifying for the White Council's Blackstaff. The idea was to figure out where Danny was in regards to his magical skills, so Ebenezer could have a better idea on where to start his training. He figured that he could probably skip the true basics considering the boy had managed to adapt enough to fight off whatever supernatural nasty that came out of his parents portal to the Nevernever. Not to mention the boy had talent enough to dabble, albeit accidentally, in some of the more complex black magics. What Ebenezer got was a reminder that he didn't know everything about magic.

First the boy demonstrated his transformation, or at least that is what he called it. Ebenezer wasn't sure. The boy summoned circles of light, that split in two and passed over his body. Where they passed he changed, now wearing a solid black jumpsuit of some kind with white boots, gloves, belt and collar. He even had a symbol on his chest, a white stylized "D" with a "P" in side it. Of course it wasn't just his cloths that had changed, his hair was now pure wight as opposed to his usual midnight black, and his eyes had adopted an unearthly green color.

It wasn't just his physical appearance that had changed. Upon the boys transformation his aura seemed to explode, as if he had drawn in a lot of power for the transformation. A wizards, or any practitioners aura usually could only be sensed upon physical contact, or if they were drawing up power to use magic.

Ebenezer pushed passed his shock, and took his chance to examine Danny's aura, his magic. What was worrisome was that his magic was thoroughly engrained with the dark, cold power of death that usually accompanied necromancy. Although, his aura didn't have the disgusting feeling that most dark magic, and dark magic users, usually have. A sign of their madness and corruption. Whilst Danny's aura was filled with that cold power, it was pure. Not harsh and filled with a dark taint. A more mellow, embracing cold. It would require a bit more looking into, Ebenezer decided.

The next shocking thing the boy almost casually did was fly. Humans aren't necessarily aerodynamic, and whilst there are stories of witches and the such being able to fly, Ebenezer didn't know anyone in the community that could fly without growing wings. His grandson had tried to make a flight spell, but had liberally quit after a couple nasty crashes. He had demonstrated why there wasn't anyone who tried to look into the art of flying, most of them didn't survive the fall. Another thing that will require more looking into.

The boy wasn't done yet, and the Blackstaff sill didn't understand how he did it. Intangibility. Ebenezer would admit that he didn't completely believe everything the boy said about what he could do. Danny had thought he was a ghost! The old wizard wouldn't make that mistake again. And yet another thing to look into.

The boy's ability to disappear was finally something Ebenezer could get his head around. Veils were something the he could understand, and it seemed that Danny could only hide his visible form, not mask other things.

Before Ebenezer could end the session to organize his thoughts and make something of a study plane, he had to know if the boy had offensive and defensive abilities. What Danny demonstrated was yet another thing that confused and worried Ebenezer. The boy could fire some kind of green energy form his hands, and depending how much power Danny put behind it they could be as simple as a particularly strong push to total destruction of his target. He also used the same energy to construct his shields. What was worrisome was that Ebenezer recognized the technique, and it was certainly reminiscent of magic he hadn't seen since 1961. The implications were worrisome for sure, but the Blackstaff was also certain that Danny hadn't been lying when he said that he didn't learn from anyone else or a book. Still, it was unnerving.

Once Ebenezer ended the session he took notice of something that confirmed something he had suspicions about. Upon changing back to his usual form, Danny was breathing heavier than normal. This indicated that whilst the boy was powerful and unnervingly talented, he was still unrefined. Danny wasted a lot of energy with his magic.

Danny had a lot to learn, but first some rest. It wouldn't be prudent to start teaching the boy if he wasn't fresh after all. Plus Ebenezer needed time to organize his thoughts on what Danny had displayed, and what it could mean.

Danny couldn't sleep. As far as he knew he was perfectly safe, so there might be some irony in his sudden bout of insomnia. Maybe he was just too used to not ever getting sleep, which is now manifesting its self as just not being able to sleep when he wanted to. Yeah, that makes sense. Now Danny could blame the Box Ghost on something other than being an annoyance. Or maybe he just had a lot on his mind, which was completely true. Either way, apparently it was now a requirement to be close to exhaustion to get a nights rest. Which kinda sucked.

Giving up his attempts at forcing himself to sleep he got up from his bed, got dressed and left the guest room, which he hadn't had a chance to really move into yet. Even when he's not being taught magic he was reading about it and mythology. Frankly, it was like hanging out with Sam.

Making his way outside, Danny sat down on the porch. The same spot he had received his in detail run down of the Laws of Magic. Despite his situation, the night sky still brought a smile to his face. Amity Park wasn't the biggest city, but it was big enough to have a fair bit of light pollution. Out there, in the middle of nowhere, on a wizards farm the sky was as clear as can be. The vast sea of stars somehow allowed his mind wonder from any depressing or stressful thoughts. Danny's dream of being an astronaut was still alive, even if it'll only ever be a dream. Yet depressing thoughts like that were put to the back of his mind as he gazed into the cosmos.

"You should be asleep." Danny almost vacated his skin when Ebenezer revealed his presence. "We have a lot to cover tomorrow."

His heartbeat returning to a more natural rate, Danny apologized "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just go back to my room."

"You didn't wake me. Want to tell me whats on your mind?" Ebenezer said halting Danny's retreat.

Danny didn't answer for a moment, taking time to organize his thoughts for once. Finally he spoke "Just the same things as before, I guess." Returning to his seat he returned his gaze back to the night sky. "It's a lot to take in; ya know? How am I supposed to deal with all of it?"

"Thats ultimately for you to figure out." Ebenezer replied. He had a pretty decent idea of what the boy was going through, not every practitioner enjoys being thrown into the wider world. "Just take it one step at a time."

Danny sighed. "You do know that that doesn't help any, right?" He shook his head in resignation "But that's the best advice I'm going to get... Right. One step at a time, I can do that."

"Thats the spirit. You have anything else?"

"Why you ask?" Danny said with a raised eye brow.

"I am your mentor. It part of the job." Was Ebenezer's reply.

Shrugging Danny said. "Nothing else really. Outside the fact that I'm pretty sure I have some form of insomnia, and that I still can't really believe all of this."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. I mean... Ghost took a bit to get used to, but at least one seemed to pop up every day so I got used to them. Now I have to get used to magic, and the fact that I can apparently use it. To me, all that I can do isn't magic, they're just ghost powers."

"Hm. I think I understand. But believe me, what you can do _is_ magic. Some of it is hard to figure out, but that doesn't change what it is."

Danny sighed again. "If you say so."

Ebenezer was quick to reply "I know so. Like those green blast of energy of yours." This earned him Danny's attention as Ebenezer explained further "It's one part ingenious, one part overly complicated to everyone but you. You take ectoplasm and change it into a plasma, then using a bit of magnetism you direct it where you want it. You do something similar with you're shields." Ebenezer felt that he earned his smug look.

Danny sat there speechless for a moment before he figured out what was the most prominent question to ask "You got all that from just watching?"

"Hell no. I got most of that from the diagnostic spells I set up before hand. I've been studying them."

This earned him a snort from Danny "Alright... Magnetism?"

"A form of earth magic. You used it to help direct where the plasma goes. You also use earth magic to fly, as odd as that sounds." seeing the boy's confusion Ebenezer explained further "You seem to use magnetism or gravity manipulation to get into the air, then you use kinetomancy, the manipulation of energy for movement, to move around in the air. Say, can you fly as you are now? Without the transformation that is."

"Um... Yeah. Just not very well, and I'm usually pretty sore afterwards."

"Hm, well I could explain that as well. At least I think I can."

His curiosity throughly captured Danny couldn't help but to ask "Ok, so why?"

Ebenezer smirked at the young man's sudden eagerness "There are a lot of forces involved with flying. So many in fact that you are the only one I know of that can actually pull it off. Well, mostly pull it off. You only focus on lifting off the ground and moving through the air. What you end up ignoring are the other forces, wind pressure and the like."

"Really?" Danny said. "Then why can I fly normally when I transform?"

"That one is a bit harder to figure out. As far as I can tell, when you transform you are actually making a construct out of ectoplasm that you transfer your mind into. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a lot tougher in that form, correct?"

Nodding Danny replied "Well yeah. I don't think I could've won any of my fights with any of the ghost back home with out it."

"As I thought. Although, again, correct me if I'm wrong. You can't maintain the transformation for very long, can you?"

"Well... Yeah." Danny answered, slightly embarrassed at the glaring flaw of his transformation. "I think the longest I can hold it is like ten minutes. Although it's a lot easier to hold onto in the Ghost Zone."

"The Nevernever." Ebenezer corrected prompting Danny to shrug indifferently. "And that makes sense. Magic in general is easier to do in the Nevernever. Although that also brings up another question about where your body goes."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that your body goes into the Nevernever when you transform, although technically you're just replacing it with a construct that you control. Perhaps you somehow make your own demesnes with in the Nevernever, that you have a direct connection to."

"Is that weird?"

"Yes. Normally it's only ghosts and beings of the Nevernever that can really do that. Although I suppose it's not impossible."

"Ok..." Danny was unable to keep the grin from his face. "What else?"

Ebenezer snorted before answering "Well, your intangibility is something strange. It's kind of like how spirits manifest in our world, only backwards." Ebenezer didn't need to see Danny's confusion to know that he probably would have to explain what he meant "A lot of things from the Nevernever can't truly manifest here in the real world, so they only send their essence to this side. There bodies are made from ectoplasm that they gather from the surroundings. Ghost are an example of things that do this, as you can't destroy them unless you follow them into their little corner of the Nevernever, where they are at their strongest and most vulnerable."

"Ok, good to know... But how does my intangibility work?" Danny asked, most of what Ebenezer said going over his head.

"You do the same thing as spirits of the Nevernever, only backwards. And maybe a bit sideways as well. Truth be told, I'm not quite clear on how it actually works my self. Definitely not enough to try to duplicate it."

"So it's something only I can do?"

"In the way that you do it. Technically I could whip up a potion that could do something similar."

"Really? And you - we - can make potions? Like 'eye of newt' and stuff, thats real?"

Ebenezer gave Danny a weird look. "Thats the part that you're having a hard time grasping?"

Danny blushed slightly "It's just that so far, everything seems so practical. You know? Potions just seem, for fantastical to me I guess."

Ebenezer nodded in understanding after thinking on it for a moment. "Makes sense." Ebenezer noticed Danny trying to stifle a yawn out of the corner of his eye "Alright thats enough for now, off to bed with you." Danny didn't need to be told twice, finally feeling tired enough to sleep. But now, he was finally getting an interest in this magic business. He had finally learned more about what he could do, and how he does the things that he already knew how to do. For the better part at least, it was better than "because it was a ghost thing."

Things were finally starting to look up.

Things quickly settled into a routine at the farm. Danny would wake up, sit through some type of lecture on the nature of magic, how to use it, its do and do nots. Then he would be put to work around the farm, Ebenezer said that it was to build character. Then it would change into the practicals of magic, which would range anywhere from trying to light a fire with his mind to defending himself from surprisingly fast thrown softballs. It was also during these times that he learned that his ghost form wasn't the most efficient way to fight. It just took too much energy to maintain, and Ebenezer kicked his butt nine times out of ten. Finally at the last part of the day danny was assigned self study, which after the first time Ebenezer exchanged words with Danny about actually studying during these times Danny could be found buried into one of a surprisingly large number of books the old wizard owned. Danny's main thought was that Sam would love the place. So would Jazz for that matter. Tucker would have an allergic reaction to this many books. He would also be sure to try to send a text to his friends, if only to tell them he was ok.

Of course those left behind in Amity Park were having a harder time finding a new routine to fall into.

"Wow. Never thought I would actually miss the ghost attacks." Tucker said from his seat, a park bench near his, Danny and Sam's usual haunt within Amity's central park.

"No kidding. I don't think we've ever had a week this quiet, even during summer." Sam replied from her patch of grass that she had claimed as her own. Eyes locked on the sky watching the clouds lazily drift buy.

"Wonder what's going to happen to the ghost drills." Tucker wondered absent mindedly.

"They'll probably stop them a couple of months in. Once they realize that all the ghosts won't be making trouble any more. You hear from Danny lately?" Sam said still laying in her spot.

"I got a text yesterday. He said that he's fine and he was asking how Amity Park was. I sent him back one that said that we're fine, but that Vlad became mayer."

"Why'd you do that?"

"It'll mess with him, and I'll find some enjoyment from his mini freak out."

"Sounds about right. Tell me how he reacts, would you?"

"Sure... You think he's going to come back?"

Sam sat up and almost mustered up a glare as if to chastise the techno-geek for even thinking of the thought. She didn't want to admit that it was a possibility, and her acute boredom was making her lethargic. "Why even ask that? Of course he's going to come back."

"Maybe not." Tucker replied off handedly. He was getting pretty lethargic too. "Probably not because he wants too, but life can go anywhere."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, ok."

"Besides." Tucker said, continuing with his train of thought. "We're juniors this year, in another year we graduate. And I'm pretty sure no one really want to stay here. Plus there's collage and life in general. Things are changing, and for once Danny's not in the middle of it."

"Yeah." Sam almost whispered, suddenly feeling like she was carrying a heavy load upon her shoulders.

Glancing at his friend, Tucker added "That doesn't mean we'll lose contact. These days that only happens when someone actually tries to cut ties with everyone. Besides, you're a freaking heiress, you can come get us with your private jet."

This time Sam managed to scowl "You know how I feel about flaunting wealth. Besides I don't have a private jet."

"Then tell me. What's you net worth again?" Tucker smirked at her refusal to answer. "Face it Sam, you're so rich you tip the pizza guy with fifties."

Sam gave up on her glaring and scowling as she sighed in defeat. Suddenly she got to her feet, brushed off what ever might have come up with her and said "Alright, lets go. Before I end up taking a nap in the grass."

Tucker joined her saying "Sure. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time." He smirked at Sam's involuntary shiver. "So where we going?"

"The Skulk and Lurk." Sam answered.

Now it was Tucker's turn to frown "Oh come on. That place smells like old people and older ink!" Tucker shivered much to Sam's enjoyment "I'm getting hives just thinking about it!"

"Fine, you don't have to go. I'm probably just going to brows anyway." Sam said, shrugging.

Tucker sighed in relief "Thanks." He still followed Sam out of the park when a sudden thought struck him "Hum. Isn't it a bit ironic that Danny's the one with the supernatural powers, but you're the one who's all into that stuff?"

"Ha! Yeah, it is a bit ironic. Although with him getting training from a wizard, it might not be like that for long... I wonder if we could exchange notes?" Tucker couldn't help but chuckle at that, and Sam quickly joined in. The two friends continued on there way in a light mood. Even the topic of school starting again in a few weeks didn't damper there merriment.

However they soon parted ways once they neared Sam's favorite book store. It wasn't long before Sam walked through The Sulk and Lurks doors, feeling like she had come home. The store was always lit with candles and painted dark colors. Around the door way was a odd array of symbols, similar arrays could be found all around the store. Sam always had to commend the decorators. She also had the suspicion that the weird symbols some how kept the ghost away, considering the store has never been attacked.

Taking a deep breath, sampling the smells of old pages and ink, and savoring how the air inside actually seemed lighter, she descended into the aisles. Perhaps an hour passed before Sam found something that interested her. The book was old and worn, it was probably re-covered as one point considering it lacked a title. It was odd considering the owner, an older guy that never blinked, was almost obsessed about organizing the shelves. She got only more intrigued once she started into the book briefly. She was only intending to brows, but it would seem that she found something worth buying.

A book on magic.

* * *

 **Ok, no one complain yet. In regards to Danny's powers, keep in mind. I'm shifting them over to Dresden Files magic. As such, I'm also tweaking a few things for the sake of balance. I'm mainly talking about his** **transformation and the fact that I said that he can't hold if for long. Think about it, out side of a few fights, how long are they on average. Not very long. Fights of any sort aren't very long, theres a lot happening so they seem really long or drawn out, but they would only last a couple of minutes.**

 **Also, this is taking place before "Reality Trip." So Danny hasn't done the feat of stamina that was the Fenton Jet being kept invisible for a couple hours yet. And again, for the sake of balance. Any way hope you guys enjoyed. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Muhahahaha! I'm on a role! Of course, technically I started this before I even started my most recent up date, but I lost interest/noticed how long it had been since I last updated. Anyway, here's chapter 4 of Seven Times! You can read the first chapter under the other story with the same name, by 00 Non C. Anon 00. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ebenezer understood the nature of luck. Not to the point that he could influence it, but he understood it nevertheless. It was fickle, it was harder to see than divinity, and it was the only reason he was as old as he was. He would even say that him and luck were old, bitter, friends.

As such, Ebenezer knew that his new protégé was lucky, only that he couldn't decide if it was good or bad. Danny seemed to have all what an apprentice just starting his tutelage could ask for, strong magic and the talent to use it. The old hillbilly had seen plenty of minor practitioners–even full on wizards– complain about not having enough power or talent. Most of them turn into warlocks, and the ones that don't learn the harsh lesson of what Power means.

To Ebenezer, the burden of Power was to alway try to do the right thing. To the point that he was willing to sacrifice his body to the Black staff if it called for it. To the point that he was willing to risk his neck for some random kid who got in way over his head, let that be his grandson or his current charge. He wasn't sure what the burden of power was to Danny, but Ebenezer was sure that he had learned what it was. He had a certain respect for power. Not the reverence some give it, but the cautious respect one gives a dangerous animal.

Speaking of dangerous animals, "Danny. It's a horse, not a lion, it's not going to bight."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Danny replied back, looking really unsure about the large animal in front of him.

"You've been feeding her for the last two weeks." Ebenezer answered dryly.

"Yeah, well there was a nice barrier of thick wood from it and me. Why do I have to learn to ride again?"

"It's a good skill to pick up." The old man answered simply.

"That's it? No philosophical answer on how controlling an animal is like controlling the forces of the universe?"

"Sure, I guess theres that too. Now quit being a pansy and get on the horse. Just like I showed you." Danny did not look amused, but he obeyed and started to mount the animal as told.

It would always make Ebenezer smile when he watches someone first get on a horse. He finds the way they flounder and struggle hilarious. Eventually Danny finally managed to actually get on the animal. "Alight, now lets take this slow, here's how you tell it to start to walk."

What followed caused Danny's life long general disdain for horses, and one of Ebenezer's favorite memories. Thankfully they both agreed that it was best to not speak of it again–although Danny still had to learn.

Later, once the riding lesson ended, they both walked into Ebenezer's home. "Alright, that went as well as anything." Ebenezer said, smirking at Danny deepening scowl. He still wasn't sure why the boy was as dirty as he was. "Go wash up. Find me before you start your independent study, I got something to tell you." Danny nodded and disappeared towards the wash room. A few minutes later, returned fresh faced and cloths, with a much better mood.

"So, what'd you want to tell me?" Danny asked.

"Your family managed to contact me this morning. They're going to come for a visit, and to see how your studies are going." It took a minute for the information to sink in. Once it did, his face lit up like the sun. Ebenezer concluded that it was good luck that let the boy keep in contact with his family. Of course, it was the bad sort of luck that had his parents be who they were. From what little we was able to actually see–reanimating food to be precise–the boy must have lived a less than normal life even before his magic surfaced. "Now go study, supper will be in a couple of hours."

"Yes Sir." Danny promptly left to do as he was told, spirits higher than ever.

Meanwhile, Ebenezer let out a sigh. He pulled forward a file that he has been working on ever since he took the boy under his wing. It was about as close to standard protocol as the White Council got with reformed warlocks. Find out their talents, build a personality profile, and a bunch of other things. All so that the Council could keep an eye on them, and predict their next move should it be necessary. Who ever gets picked to keep an eye on the boy will then be expected to update the file when needed.

The whole process was tedious anyway, Danny's unique abilities and oddities just made it even more difficult. He wasn't even close to finished with it, and he still didn't know how the boy could turn himself intangible on command. He at least had an idea on how the kid could fly. Then there was the "transformation", it was one of the craziest magics he's ever seen that didn't involve some sort of elaborate ritual or deal making. The biggest mystery was why everything the boy did, magically speaking, felt like it was touched by necromancy, just without the slimy darkness of corruption.

Necromancy is a very distinctive magic, using the powers of death instead of life. It was perhaps even more heinous than simply killing with magic, necromancy was almost the complete opposite of what magic should be. As such, if someone used that energy to reenforce their magic it would leave a darkness to the caster's magic. The same could be said for any dark magic, but necromancy was unique in and of itself. Yet the boy was still different. Danny's magic had definitely been touched with necromancy, but it lacked the evilness, for the lack of a better term, that came with some one practicing the dark art. There was a reason Ebenezer believes the boy on his insistence that he's never actually preformed necromancy in any of it's forms.

Of course that left potentially disturbing conclusions about Danny. The fact was the boy seemed to be a natural talent in necromancy, despite the boy never actually using such terrible magic. Alternatively, the boy's magic might feel like that because the accident that awakened his magic in the first place. Or it simply changed his magic. Being inside a opening portal to the Nevernever–and surviving–would certainly change the boy in unimaginable ways. Sadly, it would be close to impossible to prove or disprove any theory on the nature of the boy's powers, not without telling the boy to break one of the laws for the sake of certainty, and Ebenezer refused to do that.

Clearing his thoughts with a shake of his head, Ebenezer put away Danny's file to finish later. The boy was happy, showing no signs of leaning back towards dark magic, so far at least, and he had people who anchor him. Outside the steadily escalating war with the Red Court, all was well.

* * *

In the wilderness of Wisconsin stood a rather ominous castile. The castile was owned by billionaire philanthropist business tycoon Vladimir "Vlad" Masters. Vlad was not having a good day. In fact, he wasn't having a good week as he couldn't get any information on where his god son was. Normally he wouldn't have cared much and did something else with his time.

Like try to woo Danny's mother.

But as it stood it was the second time the boy disappeared from his radar that month. And in the following weeks he couldn't find the boy despite his best efforts. No one in the Ghost Zone knew where he was, and his family was oddly tight lipped about it. Even the chronic bumbler, Jack Fenton, wouldn't let slip anything for his old collage "friend." Frankly, it was infuriating.

To top that, he had to fire his psychiatrist for suggesting that he had an obsessive narcissistic personality that tended to develop unhealthy fixations. She also suggested that he get a pet as part of potential treatment and stress relief, like a cat. It was irritating when the boy said such snide remarks, unacceptable when a professional offers the same sarcastic advice!

Vlad tiredly rubbed his eye's and rose from his throne of a chair. No sense of dwelling on someone he had fired. They were out of his hair. Now to focus on the boy who will become the son he should have. Then to obtain the wife he should have. Then ruin the former best friend that ruined his life twenty odd years before.

As he walked out of his brooding room he straitened on of his portraits of himself before he left completely into his secret underground lab. Sadly, he didn't have any new schemes to finish, he was actually kinda in a bit of a dry spell regarding any devious plans. Instead he went over to his obscenely expensive computer, which dominated the majority of a wall, and began typing.

He started his fortune through illegal means, even when he started to make more money though legitimate channels, he was remiss to simply throw away any illicit contact or skill he had acquired. So he began to search the dark underbelly of the internet.

After several hours of avoiding torture sites, participating in illegal stock exchanges, getting a list of hackers to deal with at a later date, and in general dealing with the dredges of humanity. Vlad Masters found reference to something that had recently resurfaced. After doing a little bit more research, he smiled.

He had some devious scheming to do.

* * *

Danny never imagined how much he would miss his family, despite the amount of crazy they tended to bring with them. Of course the fact that he missed them hadn't really occurred to him until Mr. McCoy told him that they were coming for a visit. He was ignoring the part of him that was saying that he was being like a little kid wanting his parents and big sister after only a few weeks.

He was really, really ignoring that part. What he called his pride demanded it.

He was actually excited to show them what he could do now. Like light a candle with nothing but a literal magic word, and without burning the entire candle or making nothing but a feeble little spark. As the time drew closer for his family to arrive, Danny was finding it harder to concentrate on what he was doing, to the point that he would end up reading the same line multiple times. Eventually Ebenezer decided to take pity on him, or just gave up trying to keep the boy on track, and gave him free time. Thankfully it wasn't too long after that when a distant roar and ever growing dust cloud heralded the arrival of the Fentons. The roar was from the armored assault vehicle known as the Fenton RV, and the dust cloud was from no doubt his dad's panic attack inducing driving.

In what felt like way longer than it should have been the Fenton Assault Vehicle came to a stop before the Master and Apprentice. Danny couldn't keep the grin off of his face, while Ebenezer couldn't get the bewildered look off of his. That look turned to resignation once Jack Fenton in all of his giant orange glory burst out of what most people would call a tank. Ebenezer had almost forgotten how absolutely insane Danny's parents can be.

Soon, Maddie Fenton followed her husbands example and exited the Fenton RV, in a much calmer manner. She was also followed by Jazz Fenton, who was the only one wearing normal cloths. It was after everyone exited the tank that Danny suddenly found himself smothered by orange and teal latex, with cotton being the odd one out. Somehow, Danny managed to get his arms around the mass of family that had embraced him.

Before it could become awkward, the Fenton family untangled themselves, saying how much they missed one another with varying degrees of gusto. Then the non-wizards started to greet Ebenezer, again with varying degrees of gusto. Thankfully, that greeting only consisted of handshakes and smiles.

"Well then," Ebenezer started once all of the pleasantries were done with, "welcome to my home. It's not much to look at, but it's mine."

The tour of the house did not take long, and the Fentons could explore the rest of the property at their leisure. Ebenezer wasn't about to force them to leave after making the trip to the farm, he didn't exactly live near civilization.

Before long, the two younger people wondered off for some brother/sister time, and to get away from their parents as teenagers/young adults are apt to do. This of course left the older folk alone to talk in private.

"Alright. Mr. McCoy-" Maddie started out as she, Jack, and Ebenezer each sat down as his table.

"Ebenezer, please. Being called 'Mr.' just reminds me how old I am. Which is quite old." Ebenezer said trying to lighten the mood, considering how they left off the last time they had a talk alone.

Thankfully the two elder Fentons laughed at his joke, "Well, Alright." Maddie conceded, though quickly any laughter left her as she grew serious, "I know you explained that Danny got in trouble for doing..." Her face developed an odd contour to it, "Black Magic."

Jack stepped in then, surprising himself with how serious he himself was, "We're scientists. Even with what we study, there's... Math to it. Logic. Heck, we've seen things that other scientists would dismiss instantly. It's just... Well." He was having a hard time finding the words, luckily his wife had regained herself and stepped in before he could flounder for too long.

"We're having a hard time accepting the idea of magic, despite everything. We understand that he broke your laws, but... Why?" Maddie finished lamely.

"Why is black magic black magic? Why did your son get in trouble for something he didn't even know?" Ebenezer summarized what he thought they were trying to ask. Both Fentons nodded almost defeatedly. "It's an understandable question, truly. To answer that, you must know what magic is in relation to our world. I won't get into philosophy. Simply put, magic is life."

"I don't quite understand." Maddie said after a moment, very obviously confused.

"I though you weren't going to talk about philosophy, I had to drop that class!" Jack added, even going so far as to pout slightly.

Ebenezer simply nodded in simple understanding. "No philosophy about it. Magic is the power of life. There is more magic in a babe's first giggle than anything I could ever conjure. The laws are there to prevent us from misusing this mighty force, from tainting it. And to protect the _world_ from it's misuse." Seeing the look on their faces told Ebenezer that he managed to get through the direness of the subject to them. It was best to kill their curiosity before it gets them in trouble–curiosity and cat's and all.

"Well," Jack began. "That explains the why theres laws and stuff."

Maddie again took over when words failed her husband, "But that doesn't explain why Danny was handled so harshly." Ebenezer suppressed a wince, it was only a matter of time before this became an issue. "You brought him back injured, bandages covering them up doesn't change that fact! You people have no right to handle a child like that!"

Ebenezer weathered her angry look calmly. "Yes, his handling was rough before he came under my wing. But, that is necessary for most warlocks. Practitioners of the black arts are normally too far gone to be reasoned with." His calm, but dire words got their attention again, so Ebenezer continued. "Black magic is not only dangerous to those it is used against, but also to those who cast it. Intent is everything. For example, killing with magic. It's a swift, but subtle change. To use any magic, you have to believe in it. To kill with magic, you have to believe that you can kill with magic. That turns to you should kill with magic. A similar process follows the other laws as well. The punishment for black magic is harsh and swift because the corrupting influence of black magic makes monsters out of men."

"So... Danny could've–" Jack couldn't continue the thought.

"He's lucky." Ebenezer said quickly. "Any corrupting influence that he may have is remarkably minimal. Frankly, I wouldn't have took responsibility for the boy if I didn't think he could reform."

"Well of course!" Jack boomed suddenly, almost startling Ebenezer. "He's a Fenton! It would take more than whacky magic stuff to turn a Fenton rotten!"

Ebenezer blinked, then smiled slightly, "Of course." Jack sat back down with a large smile, his wife joining him with a relieved smile.

"Yes. I suppose what's in the past is in the past now." Maddie said. "Everything is better now." She got a inquisitive look about her, "It would be fascinating to observe–"

"No!" Ebenezer interrupted immediately. "Therein lay the path to madness. Do not even think of following that line of thought!" Thankfully, both parents looked chastised enough to most likely not to go down that tragic path.

"Alright, it's one of those curiosity killing cats things. Got it." Jack said with a thumbs up. Ebenezer let out a sigh of relief. Maddie developed a thought full look once more, Ebenezer was learning to dread that look with these people.

"A thought just occurred to me, but what about Danny's schooling?" Maddie asked.

"Not much to it. He'll have to worry about that after he's finished his training." Ebenezer replied simply. He was hoping that this wouldn't be an issue. The eerie silence form the boy's mother was steadfastly crushing those hopes.

"That's not acceptable." She said with all the authority that a mother can muster.

"The boy has to be watched." Ebenezer stated calmly. "I don't live near any towns, and the busses don't really come out this far. Learning how to control his gifts is what matters right now."

"He will finish _at least_ high school! I would sooner make him not use his powers again than have him not be an educated member of society!"

"The choice was his to be trained, and just because he won't graduate doesn't mean he can't seek an education later."

"I am not bending on this Mr. McCoy!" The two stared each other down, neither willing to back down.

The tension was broken when Jack Fenton chose that moment to speak, "Why don't we cut a deal?" Both Ebenezer and Maddie turned to stare at the big man, "We did come here for a couple of other reasons besides visiting Danny and talking about depressing stuff."

"What do you mean?" Ebenezer asked slowly.

Maddie's eye's widened slightly, obviously catching on to what Jack was saying, before she adopted one of the most non-evil devious smiles the old wizard had ever seen. "Oh Jack, there the reason I agreed to marry you. Mr. McCoy, we would like to speak with your council."

"The White Council?" Ebenezer asked. At the to Fentons' nods, "Why?"

"We have a business proposition."

* * *

Despite the fact that Ebenezer hated politics, he knew how to play the game. After all, even someone like him could figure it out with how long he's been alive. And like with anything it was humbling to be shown up by newcomers.

What was supposed to be simple a family visit turned into a field trip though the Nevernever to Edinburg, which had been an adventure and a half. Then what had been an awkward meeting between the rest of the Senior Council and the Merlin–with the Merlin both trying to explain how things are and ask Ebenezer what the hell a couple of people, who weren't even practitioners, were doing in the White Council's strong hold–had turned into negotiations.

Ebenezer McCoy, a senior council member of the White Council, the feared Black Staff, and centuries old wizard, still couldn't completely wrap his head around what had happened with the Fentons. Yet, he had to deal with the fall out.

Not to say that there will be trouble coming his way–yet–but giving the Council the ability to fully enter the twenty first century, at a discount even, all the while turning a profit and making it that their son was given what some would call a leniency was damned amazing. Hell, from what he understood about modern technology, which wasn't really all that much to be honest, some of the Fentons technology was _beyond_ twenty first century technological standers.

And since it would be the biggest boon the White Council had seen since almost forever, Ebenezer found himself sitting in a Chicago pub which doubled as the local supernatural hangout and neutral grounds under the Unseelie Accords, waiting for someone he was almost dreading having to talk to.

That dreaded person was a tall man, just shy of seven feet, dressed a leather duster and one hand covered with a glove to hide the burnt appendage, which had happened the last time they had seen each other while they were hunting a Black Court Vampier. Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden caught sight of his old mentor and the slight scowl he had walked in with deepened. Ebenezer supposed that he deserved that. It was actually a good sign that he came at all.

Harry made his way fully into the dive, exchanged a brief nod the the bartender and owner–a forty-ish nondescript man named Mac–before he slightly stormed over to the table Ebenezer had occupied. Once he was near, Ebenezer greeted the younger man, "Hoss."

"Wizard McCoy." Harry replied coldly. The old wizard felt his heart grow heavier. Thankfully he took a seat, his face still set in a scowl. He didn't say anything, but the message was clear: what do you want?

Ebenezer sighed, "I need a favor." Harry only raised an eyebrow. At least he was willing to stay and listen at least. "I need you to take in a boy." The other eyebrow joined it's brother near Harry's hair line.

"What?" Harry said finally, after staring at his mentor weirdly for several moments.

"I'll explain." Ebenezer said as he pulled out a manila envelop. "I took in the boy after the Wardens brought him in."

"He's a Warlock?" Harry's expression turned from mildly surprised to flabbergasted, to blank, then finally to an almost insulted anger. "You're trying to pawn a reforming Warlock on to me?"

"No!" Ebenezer said forcefully, stopping Dresden from going on a, contextually acceptable, wrathful tirade. "He is still my responsibility, nothing will change that, but the situation is a bit more complicated than what it normally would be." Ebenezer let out a quick breath, letting the tension out of his old body. "The boy still has parents, and they insist that he finish school."

Harry's face was carefully blank, "I don't see what that has to do with what you're asking me."

"I'm getting there. You remember that I don't live anywhere near a school, and there's no way in hell I could move for something like this. Not with the war going on."

"What about the rest of the council? There's no way the Merlin would allow this."

"Normally, you'd be right. But the boy's parents made an offer that we couldn't refuse."

Dresden was at a loss for words, Ebenezer was in a similar state after the Fentons were done negotiating with the rest of the council. "Who are these people?" He finally asked, any pretense of his falling out with McCoy gone in favor of the absurd situation. "Better yet, how? How did these people basically lead the Merlin by his nose in politics of all things?"

Those were good questions. Ebenezer still had a hard time figuring it out himself. "Well. They're scientist. That study the paranormal of all things." Harry's confused look only deepened. "And they figured out how to bring the White Council into the Twenty First Century."

That earned a reaction. "W-what? Are you saying that they can make technology that can work around us?" Ebenezer simply nodded. In response, Harry slumped back into his seat. After a moment, he took a swig from the previously ignored beer in front of him. "Ok. Why me?"

"Because Hoss, you're the only one I can trust with this. You've been where he's been, and I can't really trust a Warden to watching the boy." Harry scowled slightly, remembering his treatment under the dutiful eye of Morgan. "He'll still be my responsibility, all you have to do is keep an eye on him."

"I don't really think I'm qualified."

"Course you are. Technically, only a member of the Council has to keep an eye on him. Any full fledged Wizard should be able to at least inform the Wardens if things go bad."

"Really?" Harry said before shaking his head slightly. After rubbing his eye's he let out a tired sigh, "I'm not agreeing to anything." Ebenezer nodded handed over Danny's file for Dresden to read over. It didn't take long for him to eye Ebenezer again. "Three Laws? The kid broke three laws, maybe a forth, and you still vouched for him?"

"I Soul Gazed the boy during his execution." That earned a new confused look from Dresden, "I saw something that told me he could be reformed. Despite his crimes, he's not a raving lunatic. Danny has a respect for Power that should be beyond a warlock. I'll even say that he's almost fearful of it."

"He could be playing you."

"I doubt it. Like I said, I Soul Gazed the boy my self. He most certainly doesn't want to go bad."

Harry still looked skeptical, but thoughtful. He was obviously deliberating with himself. "Even if I want'ed to help, I barely have enough room for me in my apartment. There's no way I can fit in a teenager." Ebenezer simply stared at Dresden expectantly. For his part, Harry only grumbled for a few minutes before draining the rest of his his beer, "Fine! I'll help out. But," He stared hard at the older Wizard. "You have to tell him about your self, and you know what I mean."

It was Ebenezer's turn to be shocked. "That's going too far."

"No. It's not." Harry stated. "If you're teaching him, he will at least learn about the real you." The other patrons of the bar were dutifully ignoring the heated discussion between the two Council Wizards. A few of them even left. "That's the only way I'm going to agree to this."

"It would undermine everything I have to teach him."

"Maybe. Or it'll reinforce the lessons. Learn from your elders and all that. Either way, this is my condition: Tell him what you are."

Ebenezer had to force himself not to yell, "This is unfair of you. You know very well why I couldn't tell you." He slouched in defeat, "Not that I don't deserve it. It is shameful, but necessary. I truly believe every lesson I ever taught you–what I will teach Danny. It is because of that that I'm the only one that can bear this burden. No one else could handle it. No one else should handle it."

Harry's eyes softened slightly, but the steel didn't completely leave them. He wasn't going to budge. Ebenezer sighed, "Fine. God help me, I'll tell him about the Black staff."


End file.
